


Confectionery

by OMGitsgreen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shin-ah heard distantly the bell upon the door ringing for the first customer, Yuno’s kind greeting, and a delighted “ooh”. Shin-ah wiped his flour and confectionary sugar dusted fingers upon his apron. And his day really began." After dreaming and wishing and working hard, Shin-ah finally is able to open his bakery up on the famous street Hiryuu Castle Place. As he works to complete his first big order with the help of his friends, Shin-ah learns that sometimes having one's true dreams realized lies beyond the world of confections. Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confectionery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fulfilled request from my friend mizu–ayoggymadhatter, who wanted me to write a Shin-ah’s bakery fic. Clocking out at 5100+ words, this is the first entry into a new AU I’m calling, Hiryuu Castle Place AU, and if any wishes to see any other drabbles or to prompt me in this AU, feel free! Extra thanks to lacuna1024 who allowed me to use her baking expertise in the writing of this fanfic. 
> 
> Just for some background, Shin-ah owns a bakery, Yun and Kija coown a Bookstore/Cafe, Yona owns a boutique, Hak is a codirector at a Martial Arts studio, Zeno owns the deli, and Jaeha owns the music store! Haru, who has appeared in my Papa Ao drabbles is the Seiboo from the Lushing Forest Arc. :)

But friendship is the breathing rose, with sweets in every fold.  
-Oliver Wendell Holmes Sr.

* * *

Shin-ah remembered the kitchen.

The kitchen in Shin-ah’s childhood and current home had always been small. It had little counter space, the fridge was always half-empty, one of the burnings in the back of the stove didn’t work, the cupboards all creaked and had to be pushed hard in order to close or else they would dangle half-open, and where the molding met the countertop was slightly cracked. But his first memories were in that kitchen, clinging sleepily to Ao’s legs as he made them scrambled eggs in the morning or smacked the toaster that never toasted bread on the left side. He remembered once as Ao looked around on the top cupboard for something, and an old book came tumbling out and hit the floor by Shin-ah’s feet.

It was an old notebook, obviously handled quite a few times, stained, taped together, and had pages falling out. But inside was beautiful pictures of cakes and cupcakes and puddings and so many other things that Shin-ah didn’t know the names of. Shin-ah took the notebook to his room, pouring over the pages as if desserts had become his own personal fairytale. When Ao saw Shin-ah reading and touching the pages, Ao explained that the notebook had belonged to Ao’s Grandmother, who had been a well-known baker in the neighborhood. When Ao spoke of her, he seemed so wistful and happy, that Shin-ah couldn’t help but wish to make him something from that notebook. 

So the next day Shin-ah begged Ao to allow him to try to bake something from the fairytale notebook. Ao, slightly bewildered but seeing no harm, brought him to the store carrying a list of ingredients for a simple vanilla cake. When Shin-ah asked to use the kitchen, Ao hoisted him up on the counter to sit, taught Shin-ah how to crack eggs (and was very serious about him washing his hands afterwards), whisked together his mix when the glop was too thick for him, helped Shin-ah put it in the oven, and put a blanket over Shin-ah as he awaited eagerly for the cake to bake. After the cake was cooled and was iced, Shin-ah watched as Ao took a bite.

The cake was far too sweet for Ao’s taste (as Shin-ah had accidentally dumped too much sugar into the batter because the bag had been too heavy), but Ao had smiled for Shin-ah and proudly stated that it was the most delicious dessert that he had ever eaten.

And so began Shin-ah’s love affair with baking. In his spare time he baked and read the pages of that book until Shin-ah no longer had to read to remember the recipes. He baked for every occasion and for no reason at all, and he didn’t mind it when others might have thought his hobby was odd for a boy of his age. Shin-ah was also an active kid who enjoyed sports, so people like Ao probably thought his love of cooking would fade, but it only grew stronger. As soon as he graduated high school, he convinced Ao to let him go onto culinary school, and though Ao perhaps didn’t understand, Ao told Shin-ah that he would support his passion no matter what it was.

And so began Shin-ah’s story.

* * *

Shin-ah woke up every morning with a very similar routine that he had established early on about five months ago when he had first started his business. He woke up early and went for his run, took his shower and got changed, got back home in order to make a hardy breakfast as well as feed his pet Ao, before getting on his bike and riding to Hiryuu Castle Place to get cracking on the work he had to do. Baker’s hours were quite grueling, if Shin-ah was being honest. But Shin-ah had never backed away from things that were difficult, and wasn’t planning on starting with that.

Hiryuu Castle Place was a long street, the apex between the University and the rest of the city of Kouka. One could say it was like the beating heart of the city itself, vibrant with family owned and operated businesses that had been around since the street’s creation. It was always bustling with people no matter what the day, and more importantly having a plot on that street meant that the business one owned was of importance to the people there in the city.

So it had been Shin-ah’s dream to run his business there since he was a child. So when he was finally able to, and mostly in-part with his father’s help to loan him some money (Ao was sort of his father, actually his Uncle who had taken him in as a child, but since he had known no other dad he supposed it was only right that this was Ao’s official title), he opened up his own business on Hiryuu Castle Place. Though his business wasn’t exactly what Ao had in mind, nor had culinary school thrilled him when Shin-ah had first asked, but he had supported him and Shin-ah couldn’t have been happier because he had finally achieved his dream place after all his hard work and school and graduation and apprenticeships. 

He had finally gotten his own bakery.

The street had lacked a bakery so he had been lucky to win out the bid from other businesses when he had first attempted to get the spot, and he had been even luckier that the space had enough room for the back kitchen and the equipment he needed to run the shop. Despite the road bumps he had faced in the beginning, he had been able to work it out. Shin-ah had made his dream happen, and now five months in and paying off the loans at a great rate due to the swelling tide of business, Shin-ah was sure he would soon be able to turn a profit, pay back Ao (even though Ao had constantly told him he didn’t want the money back, it was something Shin-ah desperately wanted to give him), and also give Ao the vacation he deserved. If anything, Shin-ah was a ball of positive energy and nothing in the foreseeable future was going to bring him down.

All of those things rattled around in his head as they usually did when Shin-ah arrived on his bike to the back parking lot and the bike rack, and the group of his first-shift employees were already waiting at the backdoor. Yuno, his bakery manager smiled at him warmly. 

“Good morning, Shin-ah!” Yuno nearly chirped, her smile wide and welcoming. Yuno had been made for customer service with her smile and always-cheerful demeanor, and Shin-ah really looked up to that in her. 

“Morning, boss,” Tae-Woo said as Han-Dae yawned and stretched beside him. It was just as he was about to return the greeting that a familiar beat up old car swerved up onto the curve screeching to a stop in the parking lot slightly askew in the spot. Shin-ah’s cousin Haru burst out of his car, his hair sticking up and holding up his hand.

“I’m on time! I made it!” Haru gasped, his hand dropping on his knees as he took deep breaths. “I fucking made it.”

“Technically two minutes late, but A for effort,” Han-Dae teased Haru reached to put him in a headlock.

“When you are an adult you’ll get that sometimes things happen,” Haru said and Tae-Woo just rolled his eyes.

“You mean like partying all night long.”

“I did not,” Haru said with a roll of his eyes, “Only part of the night.”

“Now settle down boys, we’ve got work to do.” Yuno said clapping her hands together as Shin-ah finally opened the back door.

Yuno, Han-Dae, and Tae-Woo settled at the front counter along with the other workers, helping to both take inventory, answer voice mail, and clean the store-front. While Haru and himself and the other line bakers settled in the back of the bakery to begin the day’s baking. Shin-ah made sure that every employee had a cup of coffee and the list of tasks they needed to complete by the start of the business day.

“What do we got for today’s special, Shin-ah?” Haru asked as he began the mix of standard sugar cookies, the other line cookies starting at their own stations heating up ovens or putting together batters or frostings or fillings.

“Lemon…meringue cookies,” Shin-ah stated as the recipe flitted beneath his eyelids. One of Grandmother Abi’s famous cookie recipes, a buttery and flaky shortbread cookie layered with French meringue, lemon curd, and a lemon glaze. Shin-ah enjoyed lemon for not only did it have the punch of strong flavor, but it always was good and popular in the summer months.

“Ooh, Grandma’s recipe? Sweet. You know those fly off the shelves so we’ll need to make plenty,” Haru said as he loaded the sugar cookies into the oven before turning around and wiping his dusty hands on his aprons. “What’s the move boss?”

“Work on the shortbread,” Shin-ah said as he pulled out the lemons and began to zest quickly and efficiently, “I’ll handle to lemon curd and meringue.” 

“Sounds like a plan! You guys over in the pie area, let’s get cracking on those cherry pies now! We’re opening soon and those need time to chill!” Haru ordered before running off to get the appropriate amount of butter. “We also need lemon zesting!”

Shin-ah quickly zested the lemons with the help of the assistants before throwing that into the food processor with the sugar and pulsing it. As soon as that was finished he added creamed butter, eggs, the sugar and lemon zest mixture, and lemon juice and salt in a large pan and combined it. He placed that over the stove, stirring it until it was thickened before ordering his assistants to put it in the blast chiller.

It was then that Shin-ah poured his energies over the French meringue. To Shin-ah there was nothing more beautiful than a well-executed meringue, in its lightness and poise. Egg whites and confectionary sugar beaten until stiff and held upon the whisk’s edge. As soon as the shortbread cookies were baked he spread on a generous layer of meringue, before finally the lemon curd. As soon as that had rested and Haru brought over the lemon glaze, Shin-ah layered the glaze as the final touch the rows of lemon meringue cookies.

Shin-ah left Haru in charge of the rest of the lemon meringue cookies before going to check on the different stations. First in line were the noble sugar cookies boasting floral frosting designs. Next after those were the cupcakes daring in their flavor combinations and uniform frosting swirls. After that the pies with flaky crusts to melt in the customer’s mouth and boasting fillings of seasonal berries, next to the classical French pastries such as cream and pistachio filled choux, chocolate covered éclairs, and Napoleons. Other stations showing tiramisus, cakes, and breads upon their surfaces as his workers continued. As soon as each delectable dessert was finished they went out to the front to fill in the window, freshly made and ready to be bought and to delight the mouth and eye.

Shin-ah heard distantly the bell upon the door ringing for the first customer, Yuno’s kind greeting, and a delighted “ooh”. Shin-ah wiped his flour and confectionary sugar dusted fingers upon his apron.

And his day really began.

* * *

“Lunch,” Shin-ah reminded his workers softly. They all milled about for a few moments before heading out to grab lunch or to eat outside. Haru settled upon the work table next to him, and just as soon as Shin-ah sat down the back door opened to reveal Ao walking in with a bag.

“You forgot your bag,” Ao said gruffly as he put down the big bag. Shin-ah blinked and suddenly looked in his own bag to reveal that he had in fact forgot his lunch bag at home.

“…sorry,” Shin-ah murmured and Ao just rolled his eyes and shoved an Italian sub at both Haru and him before sitting down himself.

“If I know you like I think I do, I bet you were just looking for an excuse to come over,” Haru teased and Ao reached over to ruffle his hair.

“Why don’t you just shut your mouth and eat or else I’ll shove that sandwich down you throat to shut you up,” Ao warned and Haru groaned.

“I give! I give! Shin-ah save me!”

“Ao…don’t be mean,” Shin-ah said and Haru cackled as Ao let him go and beginning to eat, mumbling something about dumbass kids. Shin-ah ate his sandwich happily, going over the rest of the things he needed to do that day in his head before suddenly Yuno popped her head in the back.

“Shin-ah, we’ve got someone asking for you at the front.”

Shin-ah felt rising nerves in his belly. Normally he sent Haru up to talk to customers that wished to speak with the bakers, because in the face of customers his words more often than not became stuck like thick gooey molasses in his throat. He was much better speaking through his pastries and food, and watching as smiles of delight and joy filled up those faces of the people who ate his foods. He found that the greatest communication he could have when those customers ate his food, and were able to receive his care in a tangible manner that would make them happy. At least that’s what Shin-ah hoped for every day.

Shin-ah ducked out to the front only to see Soo-Won, the young mayor of Kouka. He smiled and Shin-ah walked out from behind the counter in order to meet Soo-Won’s handshake.

“It is good to see you,” Soo-Won greeted amiably, “I hope business is treating you well.”

“Ah…yes,” Shin-ah said awkwardly. 

“I am here mostly for business, however I would love to buy a slice of that cherry pie,” Soo-Won laughed and Shin-ah motioned for Yuno to begin packaging it. “But yes, I have a proposition to give to you.”

“Proposition…?”

“In two weeks we will be having a block party, or rather a celebration marking the fiftieth year anniversary of Hiryuu Castle Place, this all too important street of ours. We’ve asked most of the businesses to contribute something upon the street in order to highlight the business and vibrancy of the city. If it is at all possible, the city would like to place an order for a thousand cupcakes for the event.” 

“…custom flavors?” Shin-ah asked and Soo-Won seemingly thought on it for a moment.

“Whatever you think best represents Hiryuu Castle Place,” Soo-Won said and Shin-ah’s mind was already whirling with flavor profiles and combinations and frosting recipes from the near endless that he had ever attempted.

“Five separate flavors…for two hundred cupcakes of each. I’ll…have to have Yuno go over the pricing with you…” Shin-ah thought more out loud then directly speaking to Soo-Won.

“That sounds like a wonderful plan, I shall call with further plans and details about the order at another point later today. I, probably along with everyone here in Kouka, look forward to what you will come up with,” Soo-Won said with a firm nod, before going up to pay for his slice of cherry pie and then exiting the bakery in order to enter his nice car probably along with his advisor and to race off to his next destination that day.

“Woah! That’s amazing!” Haru said as he burst from the back from where he had obviously been listening in.

“It is!” Yuno agreed nearly jumping up and down in excitement. “This will be amazing for publicity in the city, and of course providing amazing desserts for a whole city will be the greatest way to boost sales in the future. We couldn’t ask for a better chance.”

“…but…isn’t it a lot to take on…?” Shin-ah asked everyone worriedly. “Do you…think we’ll be able to handle it?”

“Of course you’ll be able to handle it,” Ao said firmly, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Just remember if you need anything just ask. Also try to have fun with it. I might not know a lot about this sweets business but don’t, like, people cook better with fun…or something cheesy like that?”

“Ao you are so awkward, it’s adorable,” Yuno giggled and Ao flushed red.

“You shut up, I’m trying to be…inspirational or something here!”

“You are doing a bang up job that’s for sure,” Haru said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as Ao reached over to jab him in the side, making Haru yelp and Yuno laugh at their antics.

And for a moment Shin-ah couldn’t help but think that, if it was for all of them, he would make the greatest cupcakes anyone had ever tasted in their whole life. And he was ready to take on the challenge.

* * *

“So you were asked to make something for the Block Party!” Yona said excitedly as they settled down in Yona’s flat after work. All the young owners of business were there, Jaeha from the music store, Kija and Yun from the bookstore and café, Yona from the boutique, Hak the owner-partner of the martial arts studio, and finally Zeno from the deli shop. Shin-ah was thankful for all their friendship as he had started up his business, mostly because he had never been too successful at making friends. His affinity with people was not one of his strong suites, he had always tried, but he had never known quite what to say. It was different on a professional level where he knew what to expect and how to react to people, but with different relationships such as friendships he floundered. But these people were all vibrant and kind and wonderful, even if Yun said one thing and did another, and Hak was sarcastic, Kija always emotional, Zeno forever chipper and excitable, Jaeha’s strangeness, and Yona’s vibrancy and outgoingness. And despite Shin-ah’s awkwardness, they had all taken him under their wing and included him, and Shin-ah found that to be the most precious thing of all the things he had received since opening on Hiryuu Castle Place.

“Zeno’s going to be catering the event as well! If Seiryuu needs help, considering it’s his first time at such a big event, Zeno will be happy to help!” Zeno said grabbing his hands and shaking them to Shin-ah’s confusion.

“I’ll be providing some of our coffee and tea blends as well,” Yun said as he settled next to Shin-ah on the couch. “What will you be making?”

“…cupcakes,” Shin-ah said softly and Yona’s eyes grew wide.

“I love your cupcakes, Shin-ah! Are you going to go with more traditional flavors or crazy flavor combinations or what?” Yona asked excitedly, nearly bouncing up and down in delight.

“Wouldn’t more traditional flavors cater to a larger audience?” Kija asked curiously while Jaeha just sighed dramatically.

“Kija, you have no imagination! In order to show one’s true power you must let creativity flow,” Jaeha explained and Hak just scoffed.

“Whatever flow you’re having just keep it over there, I don’t want to get contaminated,” Hak said and Jaeha just flipped his ponytail. 

“Do you have any ideas, Shin-ah?” Yun asked curiously.

“Flavors…based off of…businesses,” Shin-ah explained as he opened up his cupcake flavor list.

“That’s a good idea,” Yona said excitedly. “It’ll be so awesome to see what you come up with.”

“If you need taste testers, Zeno wants to do it!”

“That’s because all you think about is eating,” Kija said and Zeno just reached over to hug him.

“Oh come on, Hakuryuu. Food is Zeno’s passion and his way of life! Which is why Zeno wants to help, not for any bad motives!” Zeno laughed and Kija just rolled his eyes and tried to duck away from the hug half-heartedly.

“Oh yes, that’s very inspiring,” Yun said with a roll of his eyes as he brought over curry to the table. “Alright, dinner’s ready.”

“Yes Mom!” A unified response came from all of them, causing Yun to flush bright red.

“I don’t remember giving birth to any of you!” Yun shouted at all of them as laughter filled up the room.

Shin-ah was still thinking about it after the dinner and movie he watched with his friends, as he rode his bike back to the home he shared with Ao. Until Shin-ah started turning a profit, Ao was allowing him to live at home (which was just another of the many reasons that Shin-ah wanted to quickly pay back the elder for all of the hard work and sacrifice he had put into Shin-ah in return for virtually nothing). This could be the best opportunity he had to introduce his shop to the city, and he couldn’t waste that. And so as Shin-ah sat at the kitchen table, looking over his recipes late into the night, at one point he looked up to see Ao placing down a mug of coffee as he sat down. Shin-ah took the cup, and sipped the bitter coffee as Ao sighed.

“A thousand cupcakes is a lot,” Ao said, his eyebrows creased with worries.

“I can…do it,” Shin-ah promised and Ao just sighed.

“It’s not that you can’t. It’s just that there’s the issue of pushing too hard, you know? And I know you, you won’t say anything about it,” Ao explained and Shin-ah looked up from his recipes to meet Ao’s intense gaze.

“Ao…worried?”

“What the hell kind of question is that?”

Shin-ah just continued to look at Ao who flushed under Shin-ah’s eyes and just gulped down coffee,

“In any case, please, just let me know if I can help.”

“Help…?”

“I know that good-for-nothing assistant of yours will do nothing but eat frosting and turn into a fatass without any guidance,” Ao pointed out and suddenly the image of Haru shoving containers of vanilla buttermilk into his cheeks like Pukyuu filled his mind. It wasn’t a totally unamusing image, that was for sure. But Shin-ah did give Haru a bit more credit. Haru would only try to do that with the left over frosting from the cake and cupcake decorating stations at the end of the day or else Yuno would yell at him. “In any case, I want to help you if it will make your life easier. I have vacation time I can use up. And though I’m not a huge fan of sweets, I’ll try whatever weird combinations. But just promise no bugs or meat or something. Even I have a limit to the strangeness that I can stand. And do try to go to bed soon, you have work early and I won’t hear you complaining about it.”

“Ao…” Shin-ah called after Ao after he had placed his own mug into the sink.

“Yeah, what?” Ao asked for a moment and Shin-ah looked at him.

“Thank you…” Shin-ah said firmly. “Thank you…Ao.”

“Where is this coming from?” Ao asked sounding confused before walking over to ruffle Shin-ah hair with purpose and meaning. “Listen, this is my job. I take it seriously. Now you work hard, but not too hard, or else I’ll set you straight.”

Shin-ah nodded and Ao ducked into the bathroom, and returned to look over his recipes.

* * *

“Ooooh, is that the test batch?” Haru asked as he sat beside Shin-ah during lunch as Shin-ah brought over the tray of cupcakes, three of each kind. When Shin-ah nodded both Han-Dae and Tae-Woo and Haru reached over to grab their own.

First was the cupcake inspired by Kija and Yun’s bookstore and café which he had called the Coffee and Doughnuts Cupcake. It was a nutmeg-laced vanilla cake dipped in vanilla glaze, topped with espresso frosting and chocolate covered espresso beans. Next in line was for Yona’s boutique called the Sunrise Cupcake, orange-scented vanilla cake filled with orange cremeux and topped with a strawberry passionfruit Italian meringue buttercream frosting. For Jaeha’s music store he went with the sultry flavors of a Blackforest Cupcake a rich, dark chocolate cake filled with cherries, topped with whipped cream frosting, and finished with chocolate-covered fresh cherries and chocolate shavings. For Hak and the martial arts studio, Shin-ah decided on something with more of a traditional Asian flare. Hak’s cupcake was a Matcha Sesame Latte Cupcake, a matcha cake filled with black sesame pastry cream, topped with black sesame mascarpone whipped cream frosting and finished with a dusting of matcha powder. And finally for Zeno and his unconventional deli, an unconventional cupcake. Zeno would get his Spicy Peach Bellini, a champagne-cayenne cake filled with spicy habanero peach compote and topped with chili mascarpone whipped cream frosting.

After each cupcake had been adequately tasted, and suggestions had been made he sat down with Yuno to arrange the supplies that would be necessary for that day. Things like the fruit or the flour or the sugar went straight to Yuno who discussed it with their suppliers. Finally as the date came sooner, Shin-ah arranged the work hours with all his employees. And as the faithful day came all the stations were manned, Shin-ah gave the orders and everyone started baking as if their lives depended on it.

The compotes were simmering, the batters were going into mixers that whirled and whined under the heavy use. People were running baked cookies in and out of the blast chiller, Shin-ah’s hands were cramping as he piped swirl after swirl and filled cake after cake with their respective fillings. He was exhausted and it was late, and they still had so much left to do. He was just about to call a break, when suddenly the back door opened to reveal Ao. But not just Ao, behind him was his friends. 

“I’m here with coffee and more help,” Ao said and a ragged cheer came from his employees, as he quickly dismissed all of them for a break.

“You…you didn’t need to,” Shin-ah tried to say as Haru and one of his other workers took the coffees to hand them out. Yona immediately put her hands upon her waist.

“Of course we didn’t need to, we wanted to Shin-ah,” Yona said firmly. “We’re friends, and friends always help each other out when we can.”

“After all, having a few more pairs of hands shouldn’t get in your way,” Kija said proudly though Jaeha just chuckled.

“Well, to keep Kija from burning down the place you might want to give him frosting duty,” Jaeha said, causing Kija to give him a stern jab to the side with his elbow.

“But…Zeno…you…”

“Zeno got his order prepared already! And Zeno wants to help Seiryuu more than anything!” Zeno promised firmly as Yun held his head high.

“At least I and the cheerful idiot will be able to bake. The rest can help with decoration,” Yun promised, before Shin-ah turned to Ao who had been standing there a little awkwardly. Ao reached out to ruffle Shin-ah’s hair to his surprise.

“I know you don’t like to ask for help, so I took the asking upon myself,” Ao said gruffly and Shin-ah rubbed his head where Ao’s hand had been. “This is me setting you straight, remember? That’s my job. So don’t go thanking me, it’s for your own good.”

“Aw, Papa! Stop being so cute!” Haru called from the other end of the kitchen, and Ao immediately whirled around.

“You shut your damn trap Haru or else it won’t be able to shut right ever again. I am coming over there right now and I better see you working not shoving your face full of frosting!” Ao said as he stomped off to the stoves where Haru was making peach compote.

“Any orders for us, Shin-ah?” Yona asked excitedly and Shin-ah looked at his new volunteers.

“I’ll have…Yun…Zeno over by the batter and baking section. We still have…more of the Blackforest to make. Jaeha…Yona…over with the fondant details. You both…have steady hands. Kija…Hak, with the piping and filling,” Shin-ah directed his friends, who all nodded at his direction before getting to man their stations. “Alright…let’s power through.”

“Alright everyone, you heard the boss! Let’s get to it!” Haru shouted, and a much more spirited cheer went up within the group. 

With rejuvenated spirits and extra hands, they managed to get the cupcakes made and upon the completed display. As Shin-ah stood shoulder to shoulder with his powdered and frosting stained friends and family, he could help but think that this had to be what a dream coming true felt like.

* * *

“Hiryuu Castle Place has been a benchmark and a cornerstone of our community and our neighborhood lives together. Named after the founder of our town, those original businesses wished to capture the energy and life that Hiryuu himself gave to all whose lives he personally touched. And to help celebrate the Fiftieth Year of Hiryuu Castle Place, we thank the businesses who donated their time and crafts to showcase here, and Zeno’s Deli and Dessert Den for catering this lunch and the cupcakes inspired by those businesses upon the street that show what sort of city Kouka is. Now everyone, I’m sure you are tired of me talking. As it is my pleasure, I declare this city Block Party open!” Soo-Won said, and just as soon as he did people rushed down the street excitedly.

Shin-ah’s station was immediately swamped with children and people of all ages. Cupcakes were going flying off the shelfs of his display, people ooh-ing and aaah-ing over the designs, people laughing and smiling and enjoying the cupcakes. Next to him suddenly Yona appeared, grasping her cupcake. She looked tired, but triumphant.

“Congratulations, Shin-ah. What a turn out!” Yona said, oozing pride and happiness.

“It’s…because of you all,” Shin-ah said, “…you helped me.”

“Only because we wanted to. You’re the one who made this all happen, you know. It’s a labor of love and you can really tell,” Yona told Shin-ah firmly.

“Yona…do you…do you think that my bakery…belongs here?” Shin-ah asked her quietly, “That…I’ll be able to stay? Because…it all feels like a dream.”

“What kind of silly question is that?” Yona asked with a laugh, placing her empty hand upon her hip. “Of course you belong here with all of us! After all, look how happy you can make everyone in this city! I know that if you keep working hard, you’ll be able to make this whole city smile!”

Shin-ah could help but shrug as Yona took a bite out of her cupcake and smiled a smile full of frosting and cheer.

Shin-ah decided, that if he could make a whole city smile the way Yona did, that he was sure that nothing could possibly be sweeter.


End file.
